Survival of Forbidden Love
by Miss Crookshanks
Summary: Draco's had a crush on Harry for seven years. will Hermione be able to help them enough? Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, little bit of Harry/Ginny. point of view will switch. alot.
1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn't believe it. He was staring over at his worst enemy in complete awe over how damn beautiful he was. 'How did he do that?'

Draco Malfoy was sitting across the hall from him. It was the day after the battle of Hogwarts, and was declared to be a day full of sleep, rest and healing. Everyone was feeling better.

The Malfoy's stayed apart from the others in the castle, and though they still looked sleek and elegant, they seemed disgruntled. Lucius Malfoy's hair was slightly dull, almost as if he were hiding something. Narcissa seemed jumpy, off and more protective than ever of her son. Draco had left his hair loose from the confining hair gel he usually had in his hair. It fell across his face, hiding his silver gray eyes. All three looked defeated, no inspiration shone in their eyes, their skin was paler, as if they hadn't slept.

Ginny walked over and sat herself down next to Harry. She curled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked a little hotly.

"Nothing," he said quickly, tearing his eyes away just as Draco looked up.

"Good," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

Draco was still not used to being stared at. When he walked into the Great Hall, he kept his head down. His un-gelled hair fell into his face as he hoped it would.

Of all the faces staring at him, with cold, crewel eyes, he knew one of the pairs was staring kindly, curiously, or at least without anger and resentment. He looked up to meet those eyes, and everyone looked away, depressing Draco even more than he already was.

'What am I thinking? I must have imagined it.' He decided. Across the hall, almost the very farthest point from him, Harry Potter was busy kissing his girlfriend. 'Why can't that be me? Why am I thinking that?'

Draco realized he had been staring at the raven-haired boy, and quickly dropped his gaze. 'Great, that doesn't help. I need to focus on not going to Azkaban, not on some silly crush!'

'One you've had for seven years?'a voice whispered in his head.

Draco shook himself, trying to dislodge the desire to be in Harry's arms, his point of focus. When he found he couldn't he switched to memories.

**FLASHBACK**

The other boy seemed to be new. He couldn't tell if they were pureblood or not. All he could do was focus on how handsome the boy was. He noticed the small faults, such as the incredibly messy hair.

'_Father would never let me be friends with someone who doesn't know how to use a comb.'_

_Green eyes stared at him from behind round, broken glasses, as he mentioned quidditch without getting a proper response. That beast of a man, Hagrid, was standing outside, waiting for the boy. _

_Next time, they met on the train. He had heard a rumor that Harry Potter was here. He was found with one of the Weasleys. Vile creatures they are. He told him that he could help him find better friends. _

"_I can choose my own friends, thanks." He snapped. Draco was glad that he now knew that he was Harry Potter. _

END FLASHBACK

Now Draco realized he should have picked better friends too. Had he stuck with Harry, he might be the one sitting over there, snogging Harry.

'No, he wouldn't be with me. I'd just be his best friend, nothing more.' He thought sourly.

Author's Note: well, I have a lot of this story written out by hand. Maybe I will have to type a lot to catch up. **SNICKER**. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. The perspective, so far, switches from Harry and Draco prominently, and with a bit from Hermione's later. Next update will depend on if I can get the time!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry surfaced from Ginny's kiss stunned and winded.

"Ginny, we promised Ron we wouldn't do that in public."

"He's a filthy hypocrite. I passed him pinning Hermione to the wall in the Charms corridor."

"Was there anyone else around?"

"No."

"There is a lot of people in here," Harry said, turning Ginny's head to show her where they were, "there is a difference between a deserted hall and the Great Hall packed for breakfast."

"Fine. Do you have anything on your mind?"

"You and breakfast."

Ginny laughed and allowed Harry to have his breakfast. She snuggled against him as they ate and waited for Ron and Hermione to join them. When they finally showed, their hair was tussled and Ron's shirt was buttoned incorrectly.

"What were you DOING?!" exclaimed Ginny, staring at her brother.

"You don't need to know." Ron told her, wrapping his arm around Hermione, causing her to turn pink and squeak. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Hypocrite."

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny were wrapped around each other snogging by the lake. No one else was nearby, and no one tried to come and interrupt them. They continued blissfully until they heard a squeal of fright.

"Malfoy! Go away!" Ginny shouted quickly. The pale blond backed away, then turned and ran with fright. Ginny watched him, and once he was away, she turned back to Harry.

'Why does he have to be with her?' Draco cursed under his breath as he entered the room his family had taken residence in. Lucius looked up from the paper, and his mother came out of her stunned pose as she heard the day's news.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Found a keeper of your heart?" Draco stared in horror that they knew that.

"You have a look of heart break on your face dear. Who?"

"I, I don't have to tell you!" he stammered.

"Alright," continued his mother, "I'll take a guess. They were alone, with everyone else avoiding them, you didn't see them until you almost ran over them, and they were snogging someone else?" Narcissa rattled everything quickly, and hitting the nail on the head.

"How did you know that?"

"They are called windows, Draco," Lucius drawled, "Potter or Weasley?"

"Most parents would disregard Potter straight away," Draco mumbled darkly.

"I can barley get your father to care less about his looks and you care more than he does! I've seen what Pansy Parkinson does to try and get to you. You don't see it, you don't feel it. She's desperate, and you don't notice! Are you not interested in her, or girls?"

"Girls."

"He nearly killed you, and you still want him?"

"He didn't know…" Draco's voice as he grew more uncomfortable. His gaze dropped to his feet, and he kept shifting his weight.

"Just tell him, it's not like he would hurt you."

"It's not him that I'm worried about, it's the Weasley girl." Draco scowled and left. He went and hid on the edge of the forest, watching Harry as he kissed Ginny. After a bit, Ron and Hermione joined them under the tree, enjoying the warm sunshine. Draco envied them. Able to talk, surrounded by love and affection. He wished he could be part of it, and experience it.

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter two. I hope you like this one. I got one review. One. Suddon, I am glad you reviewed, even if you did think it was too short. Quick note, my updates will be rather sporadic. If the story is choppy, I am sorry, but I get interrupted a lot. See you next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry held Ginny on his lap as he tried to shake the feeling someone was watching him.

"Harry, that is the fifth time you have looked over your shoulder. Why do you keep doing that?" Ginny asked, her voice tipping upward in annoyance, nearly whining.

"It just feels like someone's staring at me. I know some are, but I can't see the person bugging me."

"Ronald!" squealed Hermione as he pinched her. Harry turned his gaze to his best friends, more than a little pissed.

"Ron, don't do that! Protect the sanity of your little sister a little, huh?" scoffed Ginny, "Besides, we need to leave to bury Fred…"

"Ten minutes. You might want to start for the castle," Hermione picked up where the redhead had left off. She knew the two next to her were definitely not over the death of their brother yet, and would be for a long time, possibly never. The two Weasleys stood and began to walk to the castle, now somber. Harry and Hermione didn't leave, knowing that they would be intruding.

"Do you want to know who's obsessively staring at you?" Hermione's question was so sudden; Harry's head snapped up and hit the tree behind him.

"How?" came the reply as Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"I can read minds. I've been practicing for a while really. But I know whom. No, I'm not kidding, Harry. I really do know," she said, answering his question before he could voice it.

"Alright then, who is staring at me?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"WHO?"

'I could help you.' A voice whispered into his head.

'Who are you?'

'A friend. You love him, don't you?'

'Yes…'

'I could tell him right now. Thirty seconds and it would be all over, he'd know.'

'How?'

'Just watch.'

Draco shook his head. No way they were really going to help him. As he watched, Hermione turned to Harry and asked him something. It confused him. Another question, and Harry sat there with a look of confusion marring his face.

'Not as shocked as I thought he would be. Or you. He doesn't want to hex you.' The voice whispered once again, now soothing him from all concerns.

'Hermione Granger, you're Hermione Granger!'

Hermione looked up from Harry and stared at Draco hiding just past the first fringe of trees.

'Would you like me to tell him where you are?'

'I don't know if I want that.'

'Too late. He saw you. Please don't run, it'll hurt him.'

Draco was frozen behind the tree. Harry had gotten up and was hurrying over to him. He closed his eyes, willing himself to be invisible, hiding his face in his hands.

"How long?" the soft voice fell on his ears, flowing gently, not angry, not even annoyed.

"I-I don't know," was the reply.

A hand lightly touched Draco's face. The blonde turned his face upward as Harry pried his hands from the pale face his eyes were seeking. His hands pulled from his eyes, Draco opened them, turning pink under the brilliant green gaze. Their eyes met, and both were still.

'His eyes, those brilliant green eyes!'

'Silver, big silver eyes.'

'Oh, cut the mush.'

The moment was ruined as Draco turned his head in embarrassment and Harry turned to glare at Hermione.

"What? Just wait till I go and I won't complain!" she said hotly.

"Why don't you go _now?_" Harry asked.

"Because this may get very awkward."

"You're making it more awkward," Harry hissed. His hands dropped to his sides, freeing Draco. The blonde backed away from the two arguing people. When he was out of reach, he ran.

Author's Note: Well, more reviews! Thank you suddon for two reviews. I forgot to mention everyone who favorited my story in the last one. Ooops.

Tairyn7, RolyPoly-x, tawnyeyes10, taylaaah96, Z-SGIRL, Venaya(reviewed), envy1988, tantei-kun, LilyLunaEtheline, LoonieRiddleDragon(reviewed), thank you for favorite and/or story alerts to my story!

**Venaya: I like your name there, thank you for the inspiration!**

**LoonieRiddleDragon: Here is your update! Hope you like it!**

**suddon: You like heartbreakers? I think I can arrange a few of those!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: whoops! I forget to do this a lot! I DON NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I AM ONLY WRITING THIS, AS I LOVE THE IDEA OF HARRY POTTER AND I ONLY WISH SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS! HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING!

Harry watched as the pale head disappeared once again in his head. He and Hermione had gone back to the castle for dinner, joined by two tearful Weasleys. Harry brought Ginny into his arms to comfort her, while wishing it was someone else, only sharing that with Hermione.

'Harry, this is a problem…'

'I know that Mione. I need to talk to him.'

'You could meet him somewhere. I could tell him.'

'Where would we go?'

'Room of Requirement.'

'Right. Why are you helping us again?'

'It's pitiful the way you two obsess over each other. So hopeless. I'm going to fix that.'

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

Ron had begun to pull Hermione into the Great Hall. Harry saw Draco across the hall and chose to have Hermione tell him when and where.

Draco watched as Harry came in, wrapped in the arms of a girl. He stared wistfully and wished that he could be with him.

'Draco, Harry wants you to know that he is going to ignore you to keep our cover. Ron and Ginny don't know I can do this. Meet him at the Room of Requirement at nine. And don't run this time, he blames me.'

'I don't like arguments.'

'All right it is my fault. Just meet him at nine.'

Her voice disappeared and Draco stared at his plate. He focused on the memory of Harry's hands on his face, then touched his face himself, almost sure his hands were there as he focused on the warm feel of it.

"Draco!" the sharp voice pulled him out of his memories. He looked up to see the faces of his parents in front of him, across the table.

"What were you thinking about?" Narcissa asked, intentionally prying. "you were sitting there with a smile on your face."

"Something private." Draco mumbled, turning slightly pink.

"A blush? Malfoy's do not blush." Lucius scolded his son.

'You would too, if you knew what he was thinking.'

"What was that?" both older Malfoy's asked simultaneously.

"Hermione Granger transplanting her thoughts into your mind with some magic she learned. She's right though." Explained Draco, blushing harder.

"A mud-blood is speaking into my mind?"

'Really? A problem with me being a muggle-born? Harry and Draco had a problem the fact that I could read their thoughts, and you have a problem with my birth? How thickheaded can you get? Dang, I did not mean to say that.'

"Smooth," Draco mumbled, causing Hermione to look up from her table and glare at him.

'I don't see how that's helping keep our cover.'

'Oh, shut up.'

It was nearly nine when Harry sat in the common room, trying to convince Ginny and Ron that he wanted to go on a walk all on his own. He was having a hard time, because it sounded like he wanted to be somewhere else to Ginny, which was true, because he wanted to beat Draco to the Room of Requirement.

"Please, I just want to think. Just let me go."

"If you are just going to think, why do you have your invisibility cloak?" questioned Ginny.

"To hide from everyone who would want to interrupt me for another autograph." He scowled.

Harry, whipped his arm out of Ginny's grasp and was out the door before she could grab it again, and disappeared in the hall. 'Finally'

He hurried to the corridor on the seventh floor. He waited outside of the door for Draco, still breathing heavily from the run he had from his friends. Still under the cloak, he sat hidden, waiting for that first glimpse.

"Crap, I'm late!" Draco cursed under his breath as he rushed to the door. He pushed it open to find a comfortable, well-lit room. He didn't notice as Harry stepped through the door behind him as he took in his surroundings. "Harry?"

"Behind you." Harry whispered, causing Draco to jump. The blonde whipped around, at first seeing nothing but the closed door until Harry removed his cloak.

"You have one-"

"Yes, I have one. An ancient one, too. You're late."

Author's Note: Wow, crappy ending. I have it written out, but it would have been a pretty lame chap next if I had continued. Sorry! I'm just sitting here, typing away as I listen to the AVPM soundtrack.

**More people have Faved and begun reading! Yay! **

**Thank you to: RosaBabich, LIGHTNSHADOWS, mewstarlight, darkduchess1, allways stronger, thank you for either favoriting my story or sighning up for a story alert, or both!**

It is very odd when you check your e-mail the day after you post and you have six or more reviews!

**RosaBabich: thank you for reviewing, though you did misspell 'fantastic', and you are most definitely not on your own there.**

tawnyeyes10: thank you for reviewing! It is a little odd you don't review that first chapter, but I understand why.

**LoonieRiddleDragon: thank you, again, and I am updating again!**

LIGHTNSHADOWS: longest review! Poor Harry stuck between the two of them! I never really saw Harry and Ginny together either, but it is the most fabulous mind of J.K. Rowling that came up with that! As for what happens next, you'll have to really wait for the chapter. Sorry!

Yyqh: wow, reading my story on an old phone? You must really like this. Thank you for reviewing, and you review was the second longest. The shortest was one word.

AprilAvril: HERE IS MORE! (The only word they wrote was 'MORE'. Told you that wasn't short!)

Please review! Keep reading! I will update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

"_Behind you." Harry whispered, causing Draco to jump. The blonde whipped around, at first seeing nothing but the closed door until Harry removed his cloak. _

"_You have one-"_

"_Yes, I have one. An ancient one, too. You're late."_

Harry's eyes were seeking Draco's as their conversation dwindled, but the blonde kept his moving, extremely nervous.

"Stop moving. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry's voice was soft, asking Draco to look at him. He did, and their eyes locked together.

Silver and green stared so intensely, that neither noticed that they had moved closer together, closer and closer, until they were touching. Harry raised his hand to Draco' face, wishing to gently stroke the soft, pale skin inches away from him. Draco leaned his head onto his hand, not breaking eye contact. The blonde moved his hand forward to grip Harry's tightly, willing Harry not to leave him.

They blinked, breaking the spell. Harry looked at his hands, one holding Draco's head, and the other tightly gripped. Draco had closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of his beloved's hands touching him.

"How long?" the whispered question from Harry startled both of them.

"A long time." He sighed, not wanting to tell Harry exactly how long.

Draco opened his eyes to stare once again into the bright green abysses, while Harry fell into his own silver ones. They leaned closer to each other until they could taste each other's breath. Eyes closed, and the moment taken in, shock subsided until they only whished for their lips to meet.

Hermione burst through the door, causing the boys to jump and their foreheads to collide.

"Sorry, but Ginny and you're parents are looking for you," she gasped as she caught her breath.

"And why didn't you just tell us with your thoughts?" Harry asked incredulously, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I tried. You two were so focused on each other that I couldn't get a word in edgewise. You need to leave! You can always come back tomorrow. I can tell you when. Harry, where is the cloak?"

With having received instructions that would appear to save their skins, Draco slipped away from Harry reluctantly, mumbling away about interruptions. Harry looked at the retreating blonde head and sighed, throwing the cloak over himself and Hermione so they could turn up in a more probable place.

"You were out because you had a lot on you're mind, right Harry?" asked Ginny for the fifth time.

"Yes! Now would you stop asking? It is annoying!" Harry snapped. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Sorry, but you asking again and again is annoying."

"It doesn't seem like you mean it." Came the mumbled reply.

"Just walking around grumbling? Really? Why don't I believe this?" Lucius was smirking at his son; fully aware his son had not been doing what he claimed.

"Are you sure you weren't going to meet your sweetheart?"

"Mum!"

Narcissa put up her hands defensively, smiling at her child. "Just curious, Draco."

"It's none of your business." Draco mumbled, turning pink and earning himself a glare from Lucius.

'Draco! Ron and Ginny aren't going to be here in the morning! Go to the Room of Requirement around ten!' Hermione's voice was loud and startling, causing all three Malfoy's to jump.

"What's the room?"

"Requirement around ten?"

As his parents fell upon him, Draco ran out of the room, only to run directly into Hermione.

"Was that too loud?"

"Obviously!"

Hermione didn't meet his eyes as she pulled him down the hall at a brisk pace.

"That is so rude." She muttered.

Draco wondered where the bushy-haired girl was taking him. 'To Harry maybe?'

"No, I'm saving your butt from your parents."

'Draco, I would take you to Harry, but he is with Ginny right now, thoroughly not enjoying it, but if I did, it would ruin everything. Why is this in your head? Your father has enhanced his hearing. If we say anything, they will both know.'

Draco stayed quiet, focused on hiding. Hermione kept walking until she suddenly lead him into an empty classroom, where they hid until the Malfoy's sped by.

'Come.' Hermione whispered. Draco followed her to the Room of Requirement.

"Wouldn't they know to look here?" he asked.

"They don't even know what it is. You can hide here. If they find you, you don't have to tell them this is the room."

Draco nodded and opened the door that had appeared; only to find the same room he and Harry had been in earlier. Hermione left some food, telling him to wait here for Harry to come in the morning. The blonde sat on the couch, sighing softly, wishing he wasn't alone.

Author's note: And here is chapter five! I have gotten about one review, which is sad. ~8( you made Harry sad!

allways stronger, Fanficts101, R0CK3R G1RL(REVIEW), Dark Hinata14, black-perfection, and YachiruJumps, thank you for either favtiting or story alerting!

R0CK3R G1RL: Awww! Thank you so much! No one has told me they love my story before! I did update faster than before!

Poor Draco, he keeps getting left behind, doesn't he?

Until the next update, MAKE HARRY HAPPY!


	6. Chapter 6

"Do his parents HAVE to know? Dang, this is not good." Mumbled Harry as he stormed around.

"Harry, you need to calm down. And get better at acting. Ginny's suspicious about what you are doing alone." Hermione said as she watched her knitting. They were in an empty classroom, talking things over privately.

"What about Ron?"

"Implantation of thoughts. They become his own. He thinks Ginny's in a mood. He doesn't notice you because I keep him busy." She replied, turning lightly pink.

Harry stopped pacing long enough to stare at Hermione, and then continued his aggravated pacing.

"Well, they said they would be right back!"

"I want to know where they went, Ron!"

Harry grabbed the cloak and pulled it over Hermione and himself as they heard the bickering siblings going up the hall. They waited until the voices became distant; the two companions went back to their residence.

'His parents have to know, bah! If we want to keep it secret we will!' Harry thought murderously all the way back.

'I will help, you know. Fussy-need-to-knows!' Hermione mentally spat, 'Humph!'

Draco was being shaken by something. Grumbling, he opened his eyes to meet green ones. He yelped, falling off of the couch he had been sleeping on.

"Do you always mumble in your sleep?" Harry asked the disgruntled blonde on the floor.

"Depends on a few things." Draco sat up, wincing at cramped muscles he stretched.

"Are you alright?" the raven-haired boy asked ad he hurried around the couch.

"Fine, I'm fine. I just usually sleep in a bed." He winced as Harry touched his shoulder.

"No, you're not." Harry got up quickly, headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" called Draco, feeling a little hurt. Harry turned around and looked at the blonde sitting on the floor.

"You're in a lot of pain, and you need to eat breakfast. I'm just going to get Mione."

Grey eyes stared after him in shock. 'He cares for me that much?' Draco bewilderedly thought.

Harry rushed through the halls, searching for Hermione. On the second floor he nearly crashed into her, carrying a tray of food and a vial of potion.

"Need this?" she asked, holding out the tray and smiling. Harry took the tray and returned her smile, quickly turning back for Draco.

He entered the room and saw the blonde was now sitting on the couch. Draco swiveled around at the noise, only to wince with pain.

"Don't do that," Harry said, hurrying around the couch, "Here, drink this."

Draco took the potion and took a swallow. The pain of the cramps eased away gently, and he sighed with relief and relaxed. A moment later he opened his eyes and began to eat, fully aware of the boy next to him, intensely watching his every move. Draco finished and looked up to meet the green eyes of his love.

"Wow," he breathed, staring into the emerald depths.

Harry moved the tray to the floor and pushed himself closer. The blonde shifted slightly and their knees touched.

"Are we going to be interrupted again?" Draco asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Not unless they want to be hexed." Harry replied, moving closer once again.

Their breathing quickened, as they moved closer and closer together, millimeter by millimeter. Harry suddenly reached over and pulled Draco to him, apparently out of patience. The blonde gasped at the sudden touch, felling to hand at his back pulling him against the strong chest, and the other twisting into his hair.

Harry was mesmerized by the gray eyes in front of him, feeling the arms wrapping around his neck and waist, pulling him down, closer, closer, closer. Their lips met, and they sank into bliss.

Hermione was sitting in the sun, knitting away, when she saw Ron and Ginny returning, five hours before they said they would be. She started, and hurried after them.

"You're back early!" she said, a little winded from jogging up. "Why are you back so early?"

"We didn't have to be there." Ginny briskly explained, "Where's Harry?"

"Ahh, busy."

"With what?"

"Wouldn't I tell you if I knew? He wouldn't say."

"Well, he'll have to tell me. Come on." Ginny walked off, leaving Ron and Hermione to trail behind her.

'Oh, Merlin, this cannot be good.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I am so sorry it took forever! Thank you to those four faithful people that keep checking in!

Thank you to 02slittlebaka, HDMmad, TLC32, black-perfection for Favorites and alertions!

taylaaah96: Second person to tell me they loved it! Was that enough?

black-perfection: the older Malfoy's could hear Hermione because she hasn't quite mastered talking to people silently yet. There are genetic codes that she uses to tell people apart, and since Lucius and Narcissa are Draco's parents there genetic codes are similar enough that Hermione can't tell them apart yet. That would also be why they only heard parts of the message. That part is a little confusing. SORRY! (yes Harry is a little happier now)

Please R&R! ~8) Happy Harry is eluding us, but that is my fault. SORRY!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: wow, I am so sorry. I really am, but end of school and I am just getting over the fact that half of my friends are leaving me to go to another school. That and the beginning of summer bums me out. And massive cases of writer's block. This will be the last chapter, rather lame too, but I have another in cahoots. Harry is upset, but he should like the ending!

Ginny walked quickly up to the Room of Requirement, knowing that Harry was there. She knew that he was in love with someone else, and she just wanted to know whom.

The door opened and she saw a pale blonde head next to Harry's. She snorted, causing Harry to look up.

"Malfoy? Really? You do realize that a lot of us saw that before you?"

Harry stared, as Draco looked over his shoulder, confused that others knew.

"The two of you hated each other too much. Constant rivalry and that hatred was definitely a cover up. And I dug around a little in both of your minds the other day. Oh, nice dreams, Draco." Hermione blew off. Draco glared at her, turning red.

"I am just not going to ask." Harry and Ginny stated in unison.

Ron was still silent, stunned that his best friend had been in love with their worst enemy, or at least who he thought was. Hermione sighed and straitened it out as Ginny turned back to the other two.

"Harry, you really just could have told me you had fallen in love with someone else, it isn't like I would have cursed you. Powers of the heart are mysterious, and I was eleven. You can't plan out your entire future over a little choice you make when you're eleven." Ginny said, smiling.

"So, nobody's gong to hex me, right?" asked Draco.

Ginny giggled. "No, but until you wise up, I am still going to call you an idiot."

"You're still a weasel."

"Fair." Ginny stuck out her hand, offering a truce. Draco took it and finalized their deal.

"And, my parents?"

"I got it, Draco. You … enjoy." Snickered Hermione.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I want to be alone…?" Harry started.

Ginny grinned and pulled her brother from the room. Hermione followed, anticipating the moment of bliss.

"Now," Harry continued after the door was closed, "Where were we?"

Author's note: Ya know, that came out a lot better than I thought it would. Hmmm, I think Harry is happy now. ~8) There, happy Harry.

Thank you to: Csmith908, XxPanda-BabiixX, DeathDeparture, pie108, for adding to favorites or subscription.

**Review replies!**

XxPanda-BabiixX: I have always perceived her to be the kind of girl that doesn't like being lied to. Character shift!

taylaaah96: Aaaww, thanks! Was this one good?

HDMmad: I did, but try the next story if you want more.

DeathDeparture: Original? First time I have ever been told that. Well the next one should be too! I love them together too.

FictionFun19: I will, but I can't with this story!

THANK YOU TO ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND THIS REALLY SUCKS! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!

My next story is more of a soap-like thing, so if I don't have any more ideas, I will ask for help, ideas, the such. You will get credit!

Harry is ecstatic! ~8D

By the way, any ideas?


End file.
